Jane's Observations
by the dark euphie
Summary: Jane notices the way Lizzy and Darcy act around one another and wonders what could happen between the two.
1. Jane's observations

Jane's observations

Summary: Jane notices Lizzy and Darcy's behaviors toward each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen does.

I couldn't help but notice what was starting right before my eyes. Lizzy had found her match in one Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. She had said ' He looks miserable poor soul', though with the company he keeps, excluding Charles, I would agree with that statement now. What with Caroline trying to push her advances down his throat, Louisa always complaining, and Mr. Hurst constantly snoring; I could see how and why. He disliked them for the most part and was here for Charles, plain and simple.

He and Lizzy are in the middle of an interesting conversation, they always seem to banter with one another. I believe that is what's drawing them closer together. Caroline line is trying to interject and just can't get in between them, now if she had Lizzy's mindset for banter and wordplay she might have stood a chance. Being around father the way she has has given Lizzy the ability to speak in such a manner. This demeanor is what draw men to her like moths to flames, they can't stay away from her.

He's speaking again and giving her a look that says 'Come hither.' Luckily Lizzy is quite naive in that sense; but she can sense it subconsciously. She knows what he wants and she's playing with fire to get her desired results; she wants him to desire her more that anything else in his physical world.

I know love when I see it; it's there between these two. They're just too clueless to take the hint and start courting one another. I know they'll see sense soon, These two are too much alike not too.


	2. Charles' Speculation

Charles' speculations

Disclaimer: I don't own P&P, Jane Austen does.

I have been watching the way they interact for weeks; Darcy and Elizabeth been dancing around each as though they were peacocks. She was the one doing the mating dance and Darcy was having trouble keeping up. She is spirited, intelligent, sharp witted, loyal, and loving; everything I know he's looking for in a wife. He shan't admit it yet, but the first _real_ glimpse he garnered of Elizabeth, he was in love.

My friend stood even less of a chance against Elizabeth than I did Jane, I knew from the moment she and I made acquaintances a few weeks back Darcy would loose his heart to her. Caroline, from the looks she's been giving Elizabeth, hates that Darcy isn't paying her the same amount of attention that he is Elizabeth. How Caro hates it; then again Darcy has made it quite obvious that he holds not interest in Caro beyond that of an acquaintance through me; Caro just is to oblivious to it. Then again no one accused my sister of being smart.

Mrs. Bennet says she can see good matches; however, she cannot see the best pairing right in front of her because she's so focused on her hatred for my friend. Oh well it shall give Darcy and Elizabeth time to see what is there and make a more stable courtship than I can with Jane at the present moment.

For the moment though they're just doing the dance, and not seeing what's there. I know it is just dawning on him, but she will take time. There are many a thing going against Darcy at the moment, and he may want to explain things to her before she jumps to conclusion.


	3. Mrs Bennet's Cluelessness

Mrs. Bennet's cluelessness

Oh my poor Lizzy having to put up with that man for a whole week, poor dear's nerves were more than likely as bad as mine. Well at least she's putting on a brave face for her sisters' sake. Oh my Jane likely to get a proposal any day now. I just pray Mr. Bingley does so soon for it would break poor Jane's heart if he doesn't.

Lizzy would likely get the same treatment if she were not so sharp tongued. Oh well, she'll just have to settle for Mr. Collins, or becoming a spinster. Foolish, headstrong girl has driven away three suitors. Lord Rodchester would have married her, if she had not insisted that he chase after Mrs. Langdon's eldest daughter. Fifty thousand pounds a year gone; she'll never marry at this rate.

Oh dear lord; what is Lizzy doing? Is she actually dancing with Mr. Darcy? I wonder if she agreed or if he forced her to the floor? Either way they look well together; makes me wonder what they believe this will accomplish? Because I know from hearing Lizzy say so myself, that she cannot stand Mr. Darcy.

They have stopped dancing and are speaking to one another; now that is odd even for Lizzy, who dearly loves to talk. They are circling each other, as though they were sizing the other up. Well if they do happen to have a battle of wits I pray that he puts Lizzy in her place; and that is that a girl and wives should be a pretty face and good manners; like Jane. What does a young woman need to capture a husbands' heart? Even if it is by that man it will do Lizzy a great deal of good to be shown where her place is, and that is not in intelligent conversations. Mr. Bennet may encourage Lizzy and that sharp tongue; but I never shall.

(A/N: See she notices; she just can't read into what things mean. In the book and 2005 movie, when Lizzy and Darcy circle each other is when their connection is forged in full; it just takes Lizzy a while longer to realize what had been there for quite some time.)


	4. Mr Bennet's reflections

Mr. Bennet reflections

I know Lizzy may see Mr. Darcy as a prideful man, but I know that not to be true. He is just shy, and that mask he wears is his way of hiding that. I had heard him slight Lizzy, but when he'd done so he had not truly gotten a very good look at my favorite daughter; all he'd wanted was for Mr. Bingley to let him be, he meant nothing toward my Lizzy.

Looking at them right now you'd think you were looking at a married couple dancing in some way. They move with such synchronized movements that it is hard to look away. He would make a fine match for Lizzy; she needs someone who can keep up with her wit and intelligence. Mr. Darcy seems to the only one out of all the suitors that have chased her to have captured her heart. Not even Lord Rodchester had tempted Lizzy; in fact she pushed him toward Miss Cassandra Langdon. Then again Lizzy has never been one to go after a man's fortune, my dearest daughter was better than that. I'd raised her to be that way after all, what better way to know how to be a true wife, than getting advice from someone who had married wrongly.

They've stopped to talk in the middle of the bloodied dance; what in the bloodied hell are they thinking? So many tongues will wag about this; Lizzy might have to do some damage control. They have started to circle each other, trying to size the up.

All I can do now is smile; the reason why is the light in Lizzy's eyes has changed, they shine with the same intensity as Mr. Darcy's. She finally knows who holds her heart, even if her mind has yet to catch up with it. She will in time come to understand why she feels so strongly about Mr. Darcy, and it is not out of dislike, or hurt pride. I must start making arrangements for when the time comes for their wedding, because even if it is not immediate, it shall happen within the next year.

My little Lizzy how I shall miss you, but I believe I am loosing you to the only person who truly deserves you. Shall you live with love and happiness my girl.


	5. Lydia's Jealousy

Lydia's jealousy

Oh I could not believe it; Wickham was asking after Lizzy, again. Why do they all ask after Lizzy? It is not as though she's as pretty as Jane or I, what with her sharp tongue, incessant book reading, horseback riding, ability to play piano, and love of walking. It's not as though she had anything to commend her, where Jane and I had our beauty. Papa once scolded me saying Lizzy was more than likely the families prettiest because she had classic beauty, and a mind that could help with any problems that come up in a married situation.

Mr. Darcy is dancing with her now, damn it why wouldn't the blasted man look my way? Same with Mr. Wickham, why do they all fawn over Lizzy as though she were the queen of England? I know Darcy is prideful, but I would not mind having his ten thousand a year for myself; but the only person he had eyes for is Lizzy.

Even Miss Bingley cannot garner anything close to what Darcy is giving Lizzy, and she's practically throwing herself at him. I wonder what Mir. Darcy and Lizzy are speaking of because they've stopped dancing; now they're circling one another. Wonder what that was about?

Either way it matters not, for it should me Mr. Darcy and Wickham pay attention to me and not to Lizzy. I wonder if Marie Foster would let me go to Brighton with her family and the regiments. Then Wickham may elope to London together and be wed. That would show Lizzy a thing or two.


	6. Mr Collins' Wonderings

Mr. Collin's Wonderings

As I introduce by self to Mr. Darcy I notice the way he looks at Lizzy. It seems to be a look of contempt, I wonder why? It is not as though Cousin Lizzy has done anything to Mr. Darcy to garner that sort of treatment. It is time for Lizzy and I to dance anyway, and so I bid Mr. Darcy a goodbye.

Lizzy is an excellent dancer, she complements my own skills well. I believe that Lady Catherine would approve of her greatly, though I wonder if they would not but heads. Miss Lizzy seems strong headed, that may not do well with my patroness' attitude what so ever.

X Time Lapse X

Mr. Darcy and Lizzy seem so synchronized while dancing together. It makes wonder why they are dancing together though, they seem ill suited. What with Mr. Darcy always glaring at her and her always baiting him so he shall look a fool in public; maybe it would be best if I married another of the Bennet daughters. Marry perhaps? Yes Marry would do quite well as a preacher's wife.

They've stopped in the middle of the dance to speak with one another; tongues have already begun to wag. I wonder how they shall handle this situation. Now they are circling one another, it seems as though they are trying to frighten the other. Dear cousin do be careful for men can be manipulative in their intentions; for your sake I pray it not be in this case.


	7. Kitty's Conclusions

Kitty's conclusions

Well will you behold that, Lizzy and Mr. Darcy dancing; never thought I'd see that happen between them. Guess it would make sense though, he's been following her around like a lost puppy all night. They look well together though, such grace, balance, and poise between two partners has not been seen by these people in many years. I know mama and papa used to dance like that, but that was before mama became silly, and papa took to hiding in his personal study.

Wait a moment, it cannot be; Lizzy and Mr. Darcy together, as man and wife… actually thinking on the matter it would make a great deal of sense. They seem of similar in mind set, personality, and can tease each other into comfortable attitudes. Yes, looking at it like that it shall not take long for Lizzy and Mr. Darcy to see what they have with one another. Though I do dare believe that Mr. Darcy may already know what he is feeling toward my older sister.

Dear lord I'm going to hear it when I get home; Lydia is giving Lizzy 'that' stare again, papa will not be pleased with the news. Lydia is now going to complain the rest of the night because Lizzy is getting all of the attention from Mr. Wickham and Darcy; though I would say that Lizzy prefers Mr. Darcy to Mr. Wickham. Lydia had plans on seducing Darcy when we first met him, now I believe her attentions have shifted to Wickham. I pray to God she does not do something stupid to ruin us all; oh what am I saying this is Lydia, of course she will.

What can Lizzy and Darcy must be up to, because they've stopped dancing to speak with one another. They seem to be having heated words because Lizzy looks… no I take that back; Lizzy and Mr. Darcy aren't angry what so ever; it seems as though they've come to some odd understanding. Now their eyes are locked and they're circling one another so fiercely that they seem as though they could kiss.

I recognize the look in Lizzy's eyes, it's the same look Jane has for Bingley; she's fallen in love with Darcy. Now I see, the circling must be part of some sort of intimidation scheme thought up by one of them, or they've forgotten all about the people surrounding them for the time being.

All I can say is that Lizzy has proven mama wrong, love truly does transcends social circles. I know for a fact that Darcy is associated with the Ton, probably has been for some time. I wonder if I can convince Lizzy to get me way from Lydia. Yes I'll ask for an extended stay to finally learn what I've missed out on, and maybe Mary will learn some humility.

Either way it matters not, as long as Lizzy is happy.


	8. Caroline's Judgments

Caroline's judgment

Why did he stand up with that country chit? Why, why, why? What does she have that I do not? I have over twenty thousand pounds in my dowry, I'm beautiful, I get on well with his sister, my brother is his best friend, and most importantly I am a member of the Ton. How can he choose that wretch to me, Caroline Bingley?

Brother says its love; I can hardly believe that, especially since he's denied every eligible young woman in the Ton. Every money hungry mamas of London, hell he's facing an even hungrier mother here in Hertfordshire. Then again he's evading her, but not her daughter. How it could be one of the plainest girls in the room can have so many men call upon her?

I wish we had never had come here to Hertfordshire, then we would never have net the Bennets and Mr. Darcy would be mine. I'll feel sorry for Georgiana if he marries the wench.

At the moment they're dancing, her movements are very good, even for someone who has no formal practice. His movements are perfect, what I would not give to dance with him again. They've stopped! What in the blazes is the meaning of this? It seems as though they're just speaking with one another though. So no harm there, in fact they seem to be fighting.

Do they realize how foolish they look circling each other? What are they doing? Silently telling each other that they love one another? Not likely, they seem indifferent most of the time. Though I've seen the way he looks at her, he's starting to give her the same looks Charles does Jane. Oh yes I see it now, he's got the exact same gleam in his eyes that Charles does. Looking at her I see the same emotion, even though it is mixed in with disdain at the moment; so there might be hope yet.

I want Darcy, and to obtain him Elizabeth Bennet must have a tarnished name; that will more than likely never happen though. All I can do is pray that one of the younger ones slips up and elopes foolishly, that's all there is to it.


	9. Lady Catherine's opinions

Lady Catherine's opinion

How could he do this to poor Anne? They were intended to marry one day; it had been planned since their cradle days. Though Anne and Darcy say neither wished for a marriage between them, they still should wed. What heartache this has brought upon me, though I believe that Anne looks much better now that all that pressure to marry Darcy is gone. Maybe she'll go after Lord Jersey's second son; he and Anne have always seemed to get on well.

I was invited to this blasted ball by his friend's sister; little chit thought that by inviting me she could gain my good opinion of her, and keep one Elizabeth Bennet away from him. Unfortunately for the girl, Caroline I believe her name is, even Miss Bennet's family history is better than her own. Miss Bennet was of a well-bred family, where Miss Bingley is not.

Mr. Collins was thinking about making her his wife, I can see now that that would be a very bad idea. She and I would argue quite often, though at times it might be interesting to see what her view point is on certain matters. Yes this child has much potential for a very good wife.

They dance well together; I wonder if her skills are natural because I believe she told me that she had no formal practice. They've stopped dancing, and seem to be in a heated discussion of some kind. Tongues will wag for that, but from the situation people will not read it properly. I don't even believe that I'm reading into it properly.

They're circling one another; they seem to be coming into some sort of agreement with one another. Darcy's eye is the same one Reginald's held when he looked at me so long ago; hers are holding a mixture of love and disdain. Why is the question? What had my nephew said to make Miss Bennet dislike him? He had to have hurt her without meaning too; Darcy you are so foolish at times.

I'm not happy about his pairing, but I shall learn too; if she makes Darcy happy, then so be it. Her sisters need worked on, but I know Darcy, he shall see to that though. The second youngest seems the most eager to enter the school room, Georgiana and she shall make good friends, especially with Georgiana helping the poor girl understand the subjects more.


	10. Mary's Reprieves

Mary's Reprieves

(This one is going to be my shortest, because she's just going to see it as another thing that Lizzy needs to fix in her personality.)

My family is so reproachable it isn't even funny. Jane smiles far too much, Lizzy is too sharp tongued, Kitty too silly, Lydia too wild, Mother is worse than Lydia, and Papa has no cares for what they do. I am the only one with any manners what so ever.

I notice that Lizzy is dancing with Mr. Darcy, and now they have stopped. Seems as though they are arguing again; Lizzy really needs to put a tamper on that tongue of hers or she shall ruin her reputation and never marry. Now they're going round in circles and if I watch any longer I'll make not such a pretty scene.

I pray for Lizzy that she does correct that tongue of hers, for I believe if she did not have such a sharp one Mr. Darcy would have started courting her by now. Yes I see it, will she marry him though? More than likely not; tis just one of her many failings in my eyes, one that can never be corrected either.

(I know I didn't tap into that as well as the others, but I have no ground what so ever with Mary. Out of all the characters I've written about this is probably my worst one; but alas as I stated I've nothing in common with Mary, so tapping into her character was forcing me out of my element.)


	11. Wickham's Lament

Wickham's Lament

_He's_ dancing with her, _he _is actually dancing; never thought I would see the day that Fitzwilliam Darcy would dance with someone outside his social circle. Bastard is trying to take that which I have decide is to be mine. How can she stand to dance with him? He's nothing more than an arrogant bastard? While I am a charming, though slightly debted, man; how can she choose him over me?

Her younger sister seems be getting annoyed that I'm enamored with her older sister, she must base it all on looks. No it's not just looks that attract me to Elizabeth Bennet; it's her sharp tongue, wit, intellect, and love of exercise. Yes I love her, but so does Darcy, and it seems he's the one winning this time.

Their steps seem as though they rehearsed this many a time together; oh now he's struck a chord, because she's stopped. Wait what in the hell are they doing? It's as though they're forgetting everyone else in the room while they circle one another. I can see the emotions in her eyes change, her dislike of him is lessoning, and her love for him is growing. She's yet to realize it, but I know I have now lost my one shot at happiness.

Maybe if I convince Lydia to elope with me it will tarnish Elizabeth's name enough to where he will not marry her. Yes I believe that that is exactly what I shall do; then I will come back and marry my dear Elizabeth. For now; however, I am stuck watching her dance with Darcy.


	12. Anne's Approval

Anne's approval

(A/N: Ok, let me explain the part on fan fiction to those that wish to be ass wholes. Fan fictions are being wrote because people wish to manipulate the story that they love. I wrote a part at Netherfield for Lady Catherine, Wickham, Anne, and eventually Colonel Fitzwilliam because it's easier for them all to witness the same moment. I also made Lady Catherine reserved to the fact that she will never get to retire at Pemberley as Darcy's mother- in- law, so she decides it is better to deal with the devil you know, than the one you don't. Oh and Stephen, if you can't read between the lines, or outside the normal story; stop reading fan fiction, authors don't take insults well.)

I was so glad when mama received the invitation the invitation from Miss Bingley to join Darcy at Netherfield for a ball his friend was throwing. Fitzwilliam was invited by mama, because the invitation mention to bring one, though I'm surprised that a ball invitation would say such a thing, then the chit might want the closest to Darcy approval of her. Mama said when we were alone that she did not know how Darcy could stand the young woman.

I wish mama would just stop crying over Fitzwilliam not marrying me. Honestly did she really expect for that to happen? We never wanted to marry each other. I believe Darcy will be perfectly happy with whomever he chooses. The young Miss Elizabeth Bennet would seem to be his choice of woman. She seems to have a certain wit and charm about her; she seems to tease him at every turn as well.

From what Mr. Bingley told us that while the eldest Miss Bennet was herein her sick bed, the second eldest came and nursed her back to health. During that time she and Darcy bantered none stop when in each other's presence. Miss Bingley seems to dislike Miss Elizabeth for the sheer fact that Darcy is giving so much of his time to her.

They look well together, their dancing seems as though they have done so many a times before; yet I know for a fact that Darcy does not dance as a habit when in public; in fact he usually just stands to the side. Miss Lizzy seems to be having a good effect on him, I do hope he does not chase her away with that mask he puts on to scare away most. Then if she were scared of him she would not tease him so. I approve of her greatly, only the most enticing of creatures; it must be her wit that has him; Darcy always has enjoyed a good conversation. She seems to be just what he needs to come out of that shell of his, if he'd have had someone like her in his life all along he would not be so studious and forboding.

They've stopped; what could this mean? Talking in the middle of a dance, that's a bit odd, but with them, odd seems to be the normal situation, whether it be conversation or actions. Circling each other; hmmm, reminds me of the peacocks' mother bought for my tenth birthday, they always did this type of dance in the mating season. Oh, now I get it; I believe now that within the next year or so I shall have a new family member. Mama seems reserved to the fact; she does not seem to like it, but Miss Lizzy has better standing in family history than Miss Bingley, and she'd rather deal with a devil that she knows to one that she does not. She doesn't know what Miss Bingley's family history is; Miss Lizzys' she can track.


	13. Richard's Findings

Richard's Findings

(A/N: To the anonymous reader, the reason why I did the same scene is because this is when they recognize one another as what the other is looking for in a potential husband/wife. I just wanted to write every character seeing that, that's all. Besides it's my favorite scene in the book. Yeah I'll go and fix that if it turns out to be wrong, I wasn't sure myself when I wrote it, but I went with it anyway. Thanks for the tip though.)

I do not believe that I have ever seen Darcy so relaxed. Miss Bennet's teasing must be the cause of him loosening up; because before meeting Miss Elizabeth he was the perfect example of manners and decorum. I pray he courts her soon, because it would make things quite a bit easier for him in many aspects of his life. One he could get Miss Bingleys' unwanted advances. Two he can go to Pemberley when he does not have business in town. Three Darcy could have someone, Darcy could trust, looking after Georiana. Finally Pemberley would have a mistress once more; someone who could help with the tenants of the area while Darcy was away on business.

Miss Elizabeth has many of the qualities that Darcy is looking for in a wife; she is charming, cordial, intelligent, loving, cares nothing for money or standing, and gets on well with Georgie quite well. Maybe she'll be able to break Georgiana out of her shell. The only things that she lacks are what Darcy shall not ask for and no longer cares for: a low dowry, and social status within the _ton_. I know for one Darcy dislikes most of the ladies from the _ton_, and I doubt that he'll ask for a dowry, he's rich enough for the both of them.

They look good together, makes it seem as though Darcy planned this out. Then again maybe not, he's always been an accomplished dancer. Watching Miss Elizabeth tells me she is just as capable in the art herself.

They've stopped! What is Darcy thinking? Doing something of this nature will start rumors; how will they quell this? They're starting to go round in circles, kind of like how wolves do with their prey, or when they're about to fight. They do seem to have recognized each other in some form or another. The light may be playing tricks with my eyes, but it seems Miss Elizabeth may be starting to what's going on between them, and finally accepting it for what it is; Love.

I look over to where Wickham and Miss Lydia are. His eyes have yet to leave Darcy and Miss Elizabeth forms. Scoundrel seems to be having the same thoughts on Miss Elizabeth as Darcy does. Poor Miss Kitty looked to be in pain from having to hear Wickham and her sister complain all night.

My eyes go back to Darcy and Miss Elizabeth. Yes, very soon Pemberley would have a new mistress, and Georgiana a new sister.

"They look mesmerizing together; do they not?" I just slightly out of surprise when I hear a females' voice; I look over to see Miss Kitty. She reminded me very much of Miss Elizabeth, only she hid behind her sister to as a cover to escape her mothers' reprimands. Pretty as well, seemed to be a good mixture of her older sisters, the eldest two anyway; only her eyes were a brilliant violet, rather than brown or blue like the elder two did.

"Yes, yes they do," I say smiling. Going with impulse I ask, "May I have the next set Miss Catherine."

"Yes, I would be honored Colonel," she says while taking my arm.

As we walk toward the dance floor, I hear Darcy ask for the dinner set with Miss Elizabeth.

"You may Mr. Darcy," my cousins will indeed soon have a wife and sister.


	14. Georgiana's Consent

Georgiana's Consent

Brother and Miss Elizabeth, she's given me permission to call her Lizzy, are dancing with such ease you would never be able to tell that they are not courting one another. I believe that brother has found his match though through Lizzy. Miss Bingley has tried to gain brothers attention for the past year, and if William had not met Lizzy might have eventually started reciprocating them. Luckily Mr. Bingley did lease Netherfield, for I can see they have both found suitable wives here.

William only has two complaints about Lizzy's family; and that was her mother and younger sister. The mother is money hungry for her daughters and favors Miss Lydia, who is youngest and most wild of the five; holds except Lizzy in contempt because Lizzy is her own person rather than a china doll. The youngest, Miss Lydia I believe her name to be, is quite childish and cares nothing for reputation.

I could hear some of their conversation, she's trying to figure what brother's character is; but from the tone she's using is of a teasing sort, one which brother has not been able to rise above the times they have been in each other's presence thus far. Brother has always been open with Mr. Bingley, Richard, or I; but when he is around her he seems to be a totally different person. Someone who is much more carefree than my hard working brother has ever been.

I notice they have stopped to speak more seriously.

"Mr. Darcy I am only trying to wrap my mind around a situation I have little information on. I have given you the benefit of the doubt by believing what I have seen between you and Georgiana; but if you do not help yourself by backing what I believe to be true, it will seem as nothing more than fantasy when I try and convince my father not to let Lydia go and do something reckless," brother seemed to be right on the younger sister having no problem with ruining her reputation.

"Then I shall explain at a later date Miss Elizabeth for it is not a matter to be spoken of in public," good he trusts her with my secret. I wonder what made them stop though. Even that part of their conversation could have been carried on while they dance; they have started to dance again. Why they're choosing to go around in circles is a complete mystery to me; however.

I look over toward where Richard is standing, and notice Miss Catherine is moving his way. When she speaks up Richard jumps from shock of not realizing someone is there, which doesn't happen often; Richard is one of the most observasive people I know. It seems he's asked her to dance a set; because they're moving this way. So brother isn't the only one who found love while here in Hertfordshire. The set is finally over, and the two move away from the floor.

"May I have the dinner set Miss Elizabeth?" he sounds so nervous.

'Please say yes. Please say yes," I chant in my mind repeatedly, and I notice Richard smiling.

"Yes Mr. Darcy, You may," 'Thank you God!" Richard and I just exchange knowing looks. I'd have a sister within a year's time, and she was someone I would actually like.


	15. Darcy's Attraction and Understanding

Darcy's Attraction and Understanding

I watched as she danced with that idiot Collins; he had no talent in dancing what so ever, Elizabeth on the other hand was quite graceful. Collins being her partner didn't seem to deter her. Yes I'll admit it; I Fitzwilliam Darcy is attracted to one Elizabeth Bennet. Charles and Richard seemed to believe that I was in love; I believe them to bloodied well crazy.

The first set is over and as is my torture. She's moving back toward Miss Charlotte Lucas to continue speaking with her. God how I wish I were in Miss Lucas' position right now and Elizabeth were speaking with me. I notice that they're moving toward a balcony for fresh air, they both seem bothered by the stuffy atmosphere of the dancing room.

I believe that I shall ask Elizabeth for the next set as the second has already began. As I make my way across the room I hear a voice behind me.

"Mr. Darcy can I somehow convince you to persuade that aunt of yours to somehow stay for the remainder of the week?" I turn to see Caroline looking at me expectantly. Was she bloody crazy or just stupid? No one, not even Charles, can stand Aunt Catherine for more than a few days at a time.

"No Miss Bingley you could not. I love my aunt quite dearly, but she has a tendency to become quite annoying after a short time," no I would not help convince my aunt to stay in Hertfordshire.

"Fine if you will not help with this cause then I'll convince Charles that it is a good idea," '_Good luck with that. Charles feels that same as I do_,' Charles had stated just this morning that he was counting the seconds to when my aunt left.

"I doubt he will help you, but I wish you luck none the less Miss Bingley," with that Caroline turned in the direction of her brother. Charles may dote on Caroline for the most part, but he really wants my aunt gone.

I notice that Elizabeth and Miss Lucas moving this way, now would be my opportunity to ask for the next set. Both stop from shock of that I'm standing here.

"Miss Elizabeth," she's still standing there shocked.

"Mr. Darcy," she says will a cool, re- composed reply.

"May I have the next set Miss Elizabeth?" she seems shocked again.

"I... well I…" she faltered to find an answer, "You may Mr. Darcy," with that I gave them both a bow and walk into the dance hall again.

X Thirty minutes later X

The second set of dances have ended and the next are about to begin. I can see Miss Elizabeth walking this way. God why am I so nervous, I'm a Darcy damn it and Darcy's don't get nervous; but yet with her being a Darcy doesn't seem to mean a damned thing.

"Shall we Mr. Darcy?" I nod and lead her toward the dance floor. It's all I can do at the moment, I fear if I try and speak I'll say something foolish, and I don't like looking like a fool.

Once we reach the floor we bow each other and they begin to play _A Postcard to Henry Purcell _and we begin the dance.

_ "_This dance is most enjoyable dance do you not agree Mr. Darcy?" I'm slightly shocked she wished to speak with me what so ever.

"Yes most invigorating," it isn't just the dance that is enjoyable though. Miss Elizabeth is quite the dance partner; I do believe that I would enjoy any dance that I shared with her. I could not rightfully think of anything else to say so I decided to remain quite.

"It is your turn to say something Mr. Darcy. I talked about the dance, you ought to make some sort of remark about the size of the room or the number of couples," when she'd first said something I'd nearly jumped out of my skin because I hadn't expected her to say anything.

"I will say whatever seems appropriate Miss Bennet," I didn't want to say anything that would anger her, for I seem to do so without much in the way of trying.

"Very well. That reply will do for the present. Perhaps by the by I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. But now we may be silent," was that a challenge?

"Do you talk by rule, then, while you are dancing?" don't get me wrong I enjoy speaking with her, but if she did this with every dance it would get quite annoying; some dances are meant to be enjoyed in silence, and to me this was one of them, for I do actually enjoy the song outside of dancing to it.

"Sometimes. One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent the entire half an hour together; and yet for the advantage of some, conversation ought to be arranged, as that they may have the trouble of saying as little as possible," I wish I could do that with Caroline, how I would love to have that pleasure.

"Are you consulting your own feelings in the present case, or do you imagine that you are gratifying mine?" knowing Miss Elizabeth it was more than likely both.

"Both," why is it that when I try to read her I can't and when I don't really want to I tend to do just that? "for I have always seen a great similarity in the turn of our minds. We are unsocial, taciturn disposition, unwilling to speak, unless we expect to say something that will amaze the whole room, and be handed down to posterity with all the éclat of a proverb," is that really how she views me? Something in the way she says it though is leading me to believe that that is not the case.

"This is no very striking resemblance of your own character, I am sure. How near it may be to mine I cannot pretend to say. You think it a faithful portrait undoubtedly," only in one aspect where we the same, and that was we believed ourselves to better than the other, and even then I'm starting to view her as my equal.

"I must not decide on my own performance," of course she couldn't, she was acting slightly out of character. She seemed to be gauging something out of me; but what? We didn't speak for a good while till she added, "When you met us there the other day, we had just made a new acquaintance," a now I know what she wants and that's answers to Wickham. I hate the idea of her favoring Wickham, but if she did there was nothing I could do about it.

"Mr. Wickham is blessed with such happy manners as may ensure his making friends… whither he may be equally capable of keeping them, is less certain," yes Wickham had better manners on the surface, but he'd never been able to stay in the good graces of anyone he'd ever met before hand.

"He has been unlucky as to have lost your friendship, something I know will hurt him greatly," there was a look in her eyes that she knew something was off; "However, some of the things he said did not sit right with me. I wanted to ask the person to which the man was slandering," so she hadn't fallen for his trickery after all.

"He did wrong by Georgiana and I; and that is all that I am saying," I didn't want to say anything that could hurt Georgiana in public, "So I plead with you Madame drop the subject," however, she persisted. She looked a bit saddened.

"Mr. Darcy I am only trying to wrap my mind around a situation I have little information on. I have given you the benefit of the doubt by believing what I have seen between you and Georgiana; but if you do not help yourself by backing what I believe to be true, it will seem as nothing more than fantasy when I try and convince my father not to let Lydia go and do something reckless," so she didn't believe the general consensus any longer? Good, now maybe I could win her over.

"Then I shall explain at a later date Miss Elizabeth for it is not a matter to be spoken of in public," I really didn't wish to speak of these things in public for everyone to possibly hear. I hadn't noticed yet, but we had stopped dancing.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy," she responds, she has a slight smile on her face, but her gaze is so intense; so much so that I feel as if I need to give her my own heated gaze. The rest of the dance we are quite, which isn't too long actually and when it is finally over I walk her off the dance floor.

"May I have the dinner set Miss Elizabeth?" I can't help but ask. What in the hell am I doing? If she says yes then it'll seem as though I intend to court her. What was the answer to that? Do I want to court her?

"Yes Mr. Darcy, You may," she says. I bow to kiss her hand in thanks.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth," I hadn't noticed but I've been calling her Miss Elizabeth for half of the dance. I would say that was probably my sign from God saying that I indeed want to court this charming young woman in front of me, and that maybe, just maybe, I did love her.


	16. Lizzy's Attachment

Lizzy's attachment

A/N: Finally, then end of a very fun fic; and I'll be honest I've struggled with this one praying that I wrote Lizzy well. I'd like to thank all of you for reading, so without further adieu here's the final chapter.

When we arrive at the ball the Mr. Bingley is hosting Mr. Collins asks for the first set; and I must say like everything else the man has brags about he cannot follow through with grace. He has no sense of rhythm, and he stumbles from his lack of natural agility and grace. During the set I couldn't help but notice Mr. Darcy staring at me while I danced with Mr. Collins, from the look on his face he didn't seem too pleased about our dancing with one another anymore than I was.

Once the first set was over I went in search of Charlotte in want of a good laugh, and a few moments in the cool air outside.

"Lizzy you danced wonderfully," Charlotte says, but alas that is the answer for every other dance, "Your partner; however, didn't seem to have the same elegance and stamina," now she makes the conversation interesting.

"No, no he does not," he had fumbled in a few of the steps and nearly wiped out the person standing next to him, "luckily his none existent abilities didn't affect me what so ever," and it hadn't.

"I do believe that poor Mr. Johnson did not have the same luck," no the poor boy really hadn't.

"No he did not. Nearly made the poor boy trip in the middle of the dance floor," if he had gotten hurt that would have been an unfortunate loss for us ladies; he's one of the few young men who can actually dance. As I'm about to go on I notice Mr. Darcy arguing with Caroline Bingley.

"What do you suppose he's berating her for?" Charlotte asks.

"Not a clue; but hopefully someone will put that spoiled brat back into her place," _I do believe that I like Mr. Darcy oh such the more_. I was already growing warmer feeling toward the man. Georgiana had warned me of Wickham and told me her story.

Poor Georgiana had been nothing more than a child, and that brute had tried to take advantage of her to obtain her dowry from Mr. Darcy, _'If it had not been for my big brother I would more than likely be in a brothel because he no longer wanted me, or dead somewhere in London_,' she had said with slight tears in her eyes.

I believe he'd do it to; father owned many of the businesses in Meryton, and he'd shown me the stakes that Mr. Wickham owed to the clerks. I fear though that Lydia will fall for his air and not listen to reason and run away with the man.

I hadn't noticed by Charlotte and I had been walking strait toward Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley; because once I do notice he was right in front of us making us both jump.

"Miss Elizabeth," I am still standing there shocked.

"Mr. Darcy," I then reply will a cool, re- composed voice.

"May I have the next set Miss Elizabeth?" I am once again shocked into silence.

"I... well I…" I falter to find an answer, "You may Mr. Darcy," with that I gave curtsey to him before he bows and heads toward the dance hall.

"Well that was most certainly unexpected Lizzy," however, her face said something totally different.

"You planned that didn't you Charlotte?" from the smile on her face and the look in her eyes I was right and she'd set that up; only responding the way she had as so she wouldn't be caught by Mr. Darcy. With that she and I both head toward the dining hall.

In between the second and third set I decide that I'll spend my time speaking with Georgiana. She was so soft spoken when we met for the first time two weeks ago, and in that time has gained so much confidence. She has started speaking with people more, and has become comfortable in social settings; I believe that part is from watching my sisters, Lydia and Kitty, and seeing that it's alright to be a little laxed in manners when in the presence of friends.

"Lizzy you should probably go in search of my brother, for the second set is almost at an end," I could hear the second dance of the set winding down. I'd also told her of my accepting her brother's proposal of dancing the third set.

"Thank you Georgiana; I shall," with that I gave her a small curtsey and went in search of Mr. Darcy. Within moments I notice him, though I do believe it hard to miss him with how tall he is, and start in that direction. As I start to get closer I notice he's trying to school his features, I wonder why? When I finally reach him his face looks almost placid, but his eyes shine with nervousness. Could this man, the only man I know other than my father who teases me back, really be nervous around little old me?

Do I dare comment on it though? No, not if I want to have an enjoyable time during the next thirty minutes, and if I wish to get any answers out of him.

"Shall we Mr. Darcy?" I ask politely. He nods his head and leads me toward the dance floor. Once we reach the floor we bow each other and they begin to play _A Postcard to Henry Purcell _and we begin the dance.

_ "_This dance is most enjoyable dance do you not agree Mr. Darcy?" I ask him wishing to make a light conversation. He seemed shocked that I wished to speak with him.

"Yes most invigorating," he seems to be enjoying more than just the dance though. He seems lost for a topic and has decides to quite, so I decide to speak again.

"It is your turn to say something Mr. Darcy. I talked about the dance, you ought to make some sort of remark about the size of the room or the number of couples," when I said this he seem slightly startled as though I'd forced him out of his own thoughts.

"I will say whatever seems appropriate to you Miss Bennet," now that seems odd he doesn't strike me as someone who tries to appease others, well maybe his aunt at times.

"Very well. That reply will do for the present. Perhaps by the by I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. But now we may be silent," I say it in a way that makes it seem like a challenge.

"Do you talk by rule, then, while you are dancing?" does he not enjoy speaking with me? Did he believe it annoying that I was trying to make a polite conversation with him?

"Sometimes. One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent the entire half an hour together; and yet for the advantage of some, conversation ought to be arranged, as that they may have the trouble of saying as little as possible," his eyes sparkle with mirth, as though there was a certain someone he could do that with. I wonder if he wishes he could do that with Miss Bingley.

"Are you consulting your own feelings in the present case, or do you imagine that you are gratifying mine?" I believe it to be both at the current moment.

"Both," why is it that when I try to read her I can't and when I don't really want to I tend to do just that? "For I have always seen a great similarity in the turn of our minds. We are unsocial, taciturn disposition, unwilling to speak, unless we expect to say something that will amaze the whole room, and be handed down to posterity with all the éclat of a proverb," is that really how she views me? Something in the way she says it though is leading me to believe that that is not the case.

"This is no very striking resemblance of your own character, I am sure. How near it may be to mine I cannot pretend to say. You think it a faithful portrait undoubtedly," Oh how wrong he is; I'm only just now seeing how worthy he is of my affections.

"I must not decide on my own performance," he knew that I could not as well. I was acting slightly out of character tonight, "When you met us there the other day, we had just made a new acquaintance," his eyes shine with disappointment, it's as though he believes that I prefer Wickham to himself. _Very soon Mr. Darcy you will find that my feelings on the man coincide with yours._

"Mr. Wickham is blessed with such happy manners as may ensure his making friends… whither he may be equally capable of keeping them, is less certain," yes Wickham had better manners on the surface, but Mr. Darcy seems to have the backing of good founded morals underneath what he shows on the surface.

"He has been unlucky as to have lost your friendship, something I know will hurt him greatly," I knew it would in the long run, "However, some of the things he said did not sit right with me. I wanted to ask the person to whom the man was slandering," he looks relieved; he's not been good at hiding his emotions tonight, at least not in his eyes anyway.

"He did wrong by Georgiana and I; and that is all that I am saying," I wasn't about to push him in a public setting, "So I plead with you Madame drop the subject," however, I need him to understand that I can wait to hear what he has to say.

"Mr. Darcy I am only trying to wrap my mind around a situation I have little information on. I have given you the benefit of the doubt by believing what I have seen between you and Georgiana; but if you do not help yourself by backing what I believe to be true, it will seem as nothing more than fantasy when I try and convince my father not to let Lydia go and do something reckless," he'd been acting differently than what Wickham had proclaimed, then Georgiana had told me everything to protect me from being harmed. From that moment on I had wanted to garner Mr. Darcy's side of the incident.

"Then I shall explain at a later date Miss Elizabeth for it is not a matter to be spoken of in public," it was obvious to me that he didn't wish to speak of it here out in public.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy," I respond, I give him a slight smile, but I know for a fact that my gaze is intense; so much so that he's doing the exact same to me. The rest of the dance we just enjoy the music alone.

"May I have the dinner set Miss Elizabeth?" he asks. Well that was unexpected; but I find that I wouldn't mind dancing with him again.

"Yes Mr. Darcy, You may," I look over and see Georgiana, Kitty, and Richard are smiling. Mama will be angry in the morning, but I believe her wrath will be worth it.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth," with that we head toward where they are and join in on their conversation; and I pray it not be the last time Fitzwilliam and I do so.

A/N: Again I'd like to thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. I've been working on it for a good while and I pray that you do indeed enjoy it.


End file.
